taymenthehedgehogfandomcom-20200214-history
Lime
Lime The Chameleon is an artificial chameleon who has the power to control water. She is a very nice girl, but is very easy to make angry. She was the third member to join Team Taymenix. She has destiny to attend Her first appearance Lime The Chameleon first appeared on Taymen56's Project LIME. When Taymen, and Bronze defeated Shadow, Rouge, and Dr. Eggman, they retreated, and Taymen and Bronze opened the capsule. They were surpised to see a green chameleon with a sky blue dress. Lime introduced herself as if Taymen was a king. Taymen asked Lime if she would want to join. She said yes. Skills Realized When Lime moved in, Taymen told her that there was nobody to cook food for everyone, so he blocked the entry to the kitchen. Lime said that she can cook. She asked Taymen if she could borrow his Chaos Emerald, in which he had tossed to her. She said "CHAOS WAVE!" which introduced her main skill: Water. Forms Announced In Taymen56's "Taymen's new enemy", Taymens Doll put Taymen's bathroom on fire, and he went dark. Lime went Super Lime (her first form ever to be introduced), and stopped Taymen from his retaliation. In Taymen56's "Taymen vs ???????", Taymen hit Taymen Android in Limes direction. He told her to get ready to attack. Lime transformed into her second form, Liquid Lime. She absorbed water, and shot a big orb of water, which weakened Taymen Android to the point where he had no movibility. Taymen Z Episode 2 Taymen fell of his glideboard, and in slow-motion, fell into the ocean, until Lime caught him. Another skill was realized: the ability to walk on water, and stand. Taymen jumped out of her arms, and raced her to Prison Island. She knew he was faster than her, so she used Sea Teleportation, in which beat him to Prison Island. Taymen was surprised to see that he was beaten, but he didn't know that she had Sea Teleportation. Then Lime called herself "The Queen of The Sea." The Futurizing: Lime Lime had dinner set on the table. The members were about to say amen, until she gained a pain in her head. She fainted. The members hussled her into her bedroom. Taymen decided to protect her from Tanner's perverted hands, while the members ate. That night, Lime fainted, while Shadowfang brought Taymen his food, and slept with Taymen, and fainted Lime. In the morning, she woke up seeing a strand of spikes in her face. She pulled on it, and felt a jerk on her head. She woke up Shadowfang. Shadowfang was surprised, and asked her to get up. Her growth made her clothes rip off, but Shadowfang didn't mind (Shadowfang is not a lesbian). Meanwhile, Jess The Hedgehog knocked on the door, and Gab opened it. Jess wanted to see Lime, and Gab led Jess to her door. Shadowfang put on clothes, and Jess came in. Jess liked Lime's new princess look, and Shadowfang, and Jess bought her new clothes, including a blue tank-top, black, fingerless gloves, blue skirt, and boots that looked like her old shoes. Lime showed the team her look. Friends *Taymen *Bronze *Gab *Shadowfang (before she thought Lime was in love with Taymen, and broke her heart) *Streak *Dayro *Rapid *Jess Rivals *Espio *Rouge *Knuckles Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Eggman Nega *Nazo *Seelkadoom Relationship *Kesame (Present) *Chaos Zero (Seperated) *Scourge (Separated) Category:Team Taymenix Category:Friends